With a development of the computer technology, internet applications become more and more popular and a user can obtain internet resources that he needs through a search engine. Currently, in a related searching method, the user inputs a query firstly, and the search engine obtains a search result associated with the query and returns the search result to the client, and the user obtains the resource that he needs from the returned search result finally.
However, according to the above searching method, an accurate answer cannot be provided by the search engine due to an unclear or incomplete expression of the query input by the user. Even provided with same resources, since the user is not familiar with a field to which the query belongs, it is required for the user to change the query many times to perform a search, and thus a searching cost is dramatically high, but even so the obtained search result still cannot satisfy a requirement of the user.